


You Are Enough

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Collected Notes and Letters from Sarek of Vulcan [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Sarek to Amanda.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Enough

You Are Enough  
by Terry L. Gardner  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I write about them without profit.  
Summary: From "The collected Notes and Letters of Sarek of Vulcan" to his wife Amanda.

 

You Are Enough

In Earth history men said that they had seen a woman who's face launched a thousand ships,  
But I have seen you, Amanda and you are enough.  
On Tau Beta women can go and have their face renewed to perfection to win the hearts of men,  
But I have seen you, Amanda and you are enough.  
I have heard men say that they have seen the face of angels,  
But I have seen you, Amanda and you are enough.


End file.
